Nemesis: Revenge Hurts
by Writer-Steph-94
Summary: Lucy returns to Fairy Tail for revenge with a group of unexpected allies. And who is their leader? Why does she want Natsu dead more than anything else? Warning: contains scenes of a sexual nature, violence and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

The quintet stood before the doors of their rival guild awaiting orders from their leader, the hooded woman who stood at the tip of their v-formation. She was tall, lithe and toned to hell; she wore tight leather pants and knee high boots in a midnight blue so dark it could almost be mistaken for black, a leather crop-top that dipped deep into her cleavage where her Sabertooth mark rested on her left breast. Her top had a hood which was drawn up over her head to shield her face but some of her long white hair, the tips midnight blue, spilled out beneath it. She fingerless gloves that were pulled up past her elbow, stopping in the middle of her upper arm in the same colour as the rest of her outfit. She exuded and aura of raw power and sinful sexuality, it surrounded her like a cloud, drawing any and all unsuspecting people to her like moths to a flame. The two dragon slayers that flanked her were two such people; they could not help but be drawn to her.

"It's time." She exclaimed before striding forward without even checking to see if her companions were following, she knew they would be. They always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering Fairy Tail was not a good idea considering the enmity between their guilds but Nemesis knew that with her team there was no one and nothing that could withstand them for long, so if the fairy's decided to attack them….well, the weaklings wouldn't last long. She could feel Sting and Rogue moving closer to her; she could smell the scent of Sting's honey scented skin, could hear the gentle swish of Rogues cloak as he moved with the dark grace he always did into the brawling guild hall. Her other two companions she could feel move with them, their magic sparkling in her mind's eye; one of them was probably the least welcome of their group, the other….the other would both surprise and shock them. She smirked at the thought of these weaklings faces when they saw who she had brought with her, their misery would be delicious.

Stopping in the middle of the floor she cocked her hip and waited for one of the fools to notice them, it didn't take long.

"What are you Sabertooth scum doing here?" an angry voice cried out. Nemesis looked for the one who had spoken and saw the pink haired mage she had specifically come to see, the one she wanted to hurt the most.

"What? Can't we drop in and visit our favourite punching bags?" Sting drawled, a smirk curling on his perfect face. Natsu seemed to become enraged at his words and was about ready to strike when Nemesis raised her right hand and placed it gently on Stings bare bicep, right over his guild mark.

"We didn't come here to fight, remember Sting? We're here to deliver a message." She stated quietly. He tensed beneath her touch, fighting the shiver that ran down his spine at her fingers running over his bare flesh. He nodded curtly and with a smirk, inclined his head to the fairy as well.

"You see, we've found ourselves in a bit of a conundrum. A dear friend of ours was hurt dearly by you and your guild and we want revenge, but of course that would mean all-out war between our Guilds and we wouldn't want that would we? So, we have come to issue a challenge: five of your best against us. If you refuse we beat every last one of you till you shed as many agonised tears as you caused our friend. Your choice." Nemesis called loud enough so her voice echoed around the now eerily silent hall. She moved forward menacingly as she spoke toward the pink haired dragon slayer whose jet black eyes were narrowed in anger at her and her team mates. She didn't care, she didn't fear this little lizard-she feared nothing and no one, not even death.

"We haven't done anything to you! Why should we fight you when we've done nothing wrong!" A silver haired mage cried as she moved to Nasu's side protectively. Nemesis sneered, though they could not see beneath her hood.

"Not to me you haven't. But there was one who was once, supposedly, your _nakama_ who you ignored, who you treat deplorably, who you hurt so deeply it has taken her who you ignored, who you treat deplorably, who you hurt so deeply it has taken her _years_ to fully recover. And it is for her we seek vengeance." She spat at the girl who recoiled at the venom lacing her words. Rogue moved forward to place a restraining hand on her arm, she looked down and realised she had unconsciously been about to strike the girl with her power. She looked up and met his deep red eyes and nodded her thanks to her friend, he allowed a tiny smile to grace his face before slipping his stoic mask back into place and returning to his former position.

"You're lying! We would never do that to our _nakama_!" Natsu yelled, his eyes burning in anger as he tried to resist striking the strange woman before him.

"Oh really? Lucy my sweet, would you come here?" Nemesis replied with a deadly smirk. There was a sharp intake of breath of the fairies as a blonde woman moved forward, her hips swaying sensuously as she walked toward her friend. She wore a short black halter neck playsuit with a gold belt slung across her hips with her celestial spirit keys attached, short fingerless black gloves dusted in golden stars and knee high black boots. Her golden hair was pulled up from her face in a high ponytail and tied with a long black ribbon the tails of which hung in her hair and had little strings of golden stars hanging from the end. Her large, expressive brown eyes were cold with hatred as she looked at her former friends, her face set in a frown.

"Luce…?" Natsu whispered. The blonde narrowed her eyes at him and made to punch him but Nemesis pulled her fist back just in time, restraining her from making the first strike.

"You have no right to call me that you bastard, not after what you and all you other pathetic _fairies _did to me!" Lucy spat, struggling against Nemesis's restraining hands.

"Lucy, calm yourself. He isn't worth starting a war. None of them are." Nemesis murmured to the blonde who instantly stilled, an eerily calm look taking the place of her anger from moments ago. Natsu stood in shocked silence, staring at his former best friend who he hadn't seen or heard from in over two years.

"So you see, little fairy, we have _every_ reason to seek vengeance. Now either choose who will fight us or prepare to bathe in your own blood." Nemesis sneered at the white haired takeover mage.

"Why would you fight us over her? She's just some pathetic weak…" Lisanna never got a chance to finish her sentence as a foot came flying out of nowhere and struck her with an immense force in the stomach, sending her flying across the guild hall. Minerva lowered her foot to the floor and glared at the girl as she tried to stand up again but seemed to be struggling as she clutched her mid-riff. Her green eyes were filled with loathing and disgust as she stared at the girl, her glossy black hair hanging low down her back as she went in for another strike.

"You dare call Lu weak? You who can't even _stand_? You're the one whose weak you pathetic excuse for a mage! Stand up so I can kill you, you raging bitch!" Minerva screamed. She was restrained by Sting and Rogue who had silently moved to grab her arms and hold her back to stop her from killing the cowering girl before them.

"Minnie, calm down. We'll deal with her later." Lucy called to her friend, shocking everyone momentarily.

"Minnie? She lets you call her _Minnie?_ Fuck me, I didn't think she'd let _anyone_ give her a nick-name!" Sting exclaimed, his blue eyes wide in shock as her regarded the two girls who were as different as day and night but somehow had managed, despite what had happened at the GMG years previously, to form a firm friendship.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about us _Stingy-bee_." Lucy replied with a giggle, slipping back easily into the cheerful and loving girl they all knew so well.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"You can tell me as many times as you want, doesn't mean I'll listen." The blonde celestial mage retorted with a mischievous grin. Sting growled in response which only elicited a giggle from the blonde girl and a small smirk from his fellow dragon slayer.

"When you're quite finished playing around, I'd like to get back to business." Nemesis said, amusement clear in her tone though only those who knew her well would notice. Taking the hint the two dragon slayers released the black haired mage who seemed to have calmed down substantially and resumed their place beside their leader.

"What happened to you Luce? Why'd you join them? I thought you were one of us!" Natsu asked sadly.

"What happened? I was ignored for months by everyone in this damned guild! You, my best friend and the boy I was head-over-heels in love with, told me I was weak and kicked me off your team! You all treat me like shit _every damned day_ and I just got sick of it, sick of being ignored and disregarded and used as a _replacement_ for your precious little _Lisanna_. Then, on the day I decided to confront you all about it, I got caught in the middle of one of your stupid fights with Gray and you _burned _me, so badly I was in the infirmary for_ three weeks_ and you didn't even notice. No one did except Wendy and that was because she was treating me. That's what happened to me you fucking idiot!" Lucy screamed at him, her eyes shooting daggers at the fire dragon slayer. I couldn't blame her; even now he was an inconsiderate, thoughtless fool. She turned away, unable to stand looking at him anymore and ignored the gazes of her former comrades; they weren't there for her then, why should they be now?

"Luce…"he whispered, shock and pain written all over his face. His shoulders sagged in defeat as she continued to ignore him, his onyx eyes filled with regret and pain.

"Shut up." Nemesis growled out. Natsu's eyes flicked to and focussed on her as she felt a true growl rumble in her chest, she could feel her primitive primal urges bubbling up to the surface at his pathetic self-pity. It was survival of the fittest in her world and he was _weak_, this snivelling sack of shit didn't deserve the life he had taken from her mother. He didn't deserve the kindness and love of his guild when she had had nothing and no one. He didn't deserve love or companionship when she had walked alone for so long, and now she was no longer alone he had hurt one of her friends. He was going down. A wild, guttural snarl tore from her mouth as she fell into a fighting stance, her nails becoming talons as her fangs began throbbing in her mouth, desperate to feel his flesh tear beneath them and to taste his blood on her tongue and have it coating her hands as she stood over his broken body. She sprung forward with lighting speed, moving faster than the torrential flood waters of a monsoon, and knocked him to the ground before tumbling in a full roll, springing up and rushing for him once more. She landed blow after blow, her claws slashing at his exposed skin leaving trails of blood across the floor as they performed their deadly dance in a macabre pattern. He could barely block her in time to prevent her doing serious damage, it was clear to any and all watching he was vastly out matched and out of his league in this fight. Finally he pushed her back far enough to use his magic.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" he yelled channelling his magic into a tumbling inferno of his flames.

"Twin-Headed Dragon of Water and Ice: Roar!" She bellowed before releasing a swirling cyclone of scalding hot water and crackling ice that twisted together in a deadly strike, driving through and extinguishing his flames before hitting him in the chest and sending him sprawling backwards.

A slight sweat glistened on her ivory skin as she stood there and watched as he struggled to his feet, shock painted across his face.

"Who are you?" He asked. Nemesis laughed darkly and lifted her hand to the edge of her hood, which had stayed covering her face despite the fight, and began to pull it down.

"What? You're not telling me you've forgotten your own sister?" She sneered as the hood was finally lowered to reveal her face. She bore the same facial features as the man before her, though hers were more elegant and refined, and the exact same slanted onyx eyes. Her white hair, tipped in the darkest shade of blue imaginable, cascaded around her face as she stood staring at the boy before her. The one she had sworn to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

"He is an idiot Nemesis, though I am surprised he forgot someone as gorgeous as you." Sting cut in, a smirk curling on his thin lips. Nemesis rolled her onyx eyes at the blonde dragon slayer as he sauntered to her side and wrapped and lent on her shoulder, turning his cold blue eyes on the shell shocked pink haired boy before them.

"Flattery will get you nowhere _draco lux_." She replied teasingly.

"Good thing I've already been there on more than one occasion." He retorted as he lifted his arm and trailed his fingers down her back before wrapping an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her against him.

"Keep talking like that sunshine and you won't be coming anywhere near me ever again, or anyone else for that matter." She said in such a falsely sweet voice he couldn't help but gulp and force himself to hold in a shiver of fear.

"When you two are done flirting can we back track to the bit where you're flame-brains sister?" A shirtless mage asked. He was tall, muscular with midnight blue hair and a multitude of scars criss-crossing his body.

"Judging by your appearance it looks like you'd rather join in than switch topic." Nemesis mused as she raked the half-naked Ice Make wizard before her. He looked confused for a moment before finally noticing his state of undress then cursed and disappeared to look for his clothes.

"But to answer the gorgeous half-naked guy's question, yes I'm this worthless fool's sister. His _elder_ sister to be precise, by about two years."

"You're his sister yet you attack and almost kill him and call him worthless? You're awful!" A small blue haired girl exclaimed. By her scent I could tell she was a dragon slayer like me, wind to precise; she was so young, so ignorant of the world's cruelty. It was almost a shame to ruin it for her.

"No little one, awful is what he did when he killed our mother and drove our father to insanity. Awful is running away from the only family he had in the world leaving her all alone. Awful is what he did to Lucy." She replied coldly, her voice colder than the ice she created. There was an intake of breath once more, they clearly didn't believe her when she said he had killed their mother, she didn't care. She knew the truth.

"Natsu wouldn't do that! Natsu cares and loves his family!" the blue haired girl retorted angrily.

"And how could ash-breath kill your mother? He was only a kid." The now clothed ice mage put in.

"By being born. His fire burned her to a crisp even as she pushed him into this world to draw his first breath, I should know, I was there." Nemesis spat, glaring down with pure hatred at the pink haired boy before her who simply stared at her in shock, unable to speak or do anything. Wendy had a hand over mouth in horror, Gray's eyes widen in shock as his face ran through a myriad of emotion before settling on the same emotion which was mirrored on the other guild members faces. Even Nemesis's team mates faces displayed shock and revulsion, they had never asked what had happened to make her despise her brother knowing discussing it would only cause her pain.

"Even as a babe he destroyed everything he touched. Why am I not surprised." Lucy interjected coldly, her brown eyes becoming chips of ice.

"I…I don't remember. I…I didn't, I couldn't…" Natsu exclaimed. He was mass of confusion and pain. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying, had he really been responsible for his parents deaths?

"I don't care if you can't remember. I know what you did, _I _remember, and I will not rest till you lie in a beaten bloody heap at my feet, your weak little body broken beyond repair. Till I hear you _beg_ for a mercy I will never offer you. Till I drain out your life's blood on the cold dirt and watch the light fade from your eyes. Then and only then will I know the peace I have craved all these years." Nemesis said in an eerily quiet, calm voice that to those few who held the gift of dragon slayers enhanced hearing sent shivers of fear down their spines. She turned on her heel leaving the boy in an emotional wreck on the floor, barely able to hold himself together; her companions followed her silently, Lucy pausing only briefly to level a hate filled look at her former guild mates before joining her comrades. Nemesis paused briefly at the door to Fairy Tail, silhouetting herself against the afternoon sun that streamed in around her, and looked over her shoulder at the shell shocked Fairies.

"Oh, and since you failed to choose consider this a declaration of war. The gauntlet has been thrown and you had better answer the call, there's no fun in killing someone who won't fight back." She called a malicious glint in her black eyes making them shine with an un-holy light before she walked out into the sunlight and away to prepare for war.


	4. Chapter 4

When the quintet managed to return to their guild, despite two of the three dragon slayers recovering from their motion sickness and looking a little green around the gills, Nemesis went straight to the bar. She needed a drink and damned if she wasn't going to sit there and drink her way to oblivion to fill the aching void in her soul that nothing ever seemed to fill anymore. Lucy and Minerva drifted off to their usual table after dismissing themselves from their friends and the dragon slayers clawed their way over to the bar behind the white and midnight blue haired woman they both loved, though neither would admit it.

"Give me a triple vodka and rum with six whiskey chasers and a _lot _of ice." Nemesis growled to the bartender who quickly moved off to fill her order. When she had first joined Sabertooth they had been slightly unnerved by her seemingly endless consumption of boundless amounts of alcohol but soon learned she only drank this heavily when she was upset and had nothing to kill to take the edge off. Running her hands through her hair she took a seat and glared down at the polished wood surface of the bar top with such intensity that you could almost expect it to explode or something. The two boys sat down on either side of her, ambivalent about their seating choice and lay their heads down in an attempt to recover from the hell of the train they had just taken from Magnolia; if they had had any say in the matter they would have walked the whole journey but as always, they were outvoted by the girls and forced onto what they considered a torture device. Sting was the first one to lift his head and look at the profile of their un-spoken leader, her face was set into her usual stoic mask but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. They were burning with pain and anger and it killed him to see her like this, the only time he had ever seen her in this way was when they had stumbled across the crying and injured Lucy and she had informed them of who and what had happened to her. Nemesis's brother always seemed to illicit this reaction, up until today he had never known why she hated him with such a passion and now he did he wanted the Salamander's hide more than ever.

"Yo, Sissy; you okay?" He murmured low enough that not even Rogue could hear. He was the only one she allowed to call her that nick-name, everyone else used her title: Skadi, the Ice Queen of Sabertooth. She turned her head, her onyx eyes boring into his bright blue ones with such intensity he had to fight not to look away and seemed to say 'Do I _look_ okay'. She turned back to the bar as her order was brought up and proceeded to down all seven of her drinks before ordering the same again and starting on the ice. With his enhanced dragon slayer hearing the cracking the ice made as she crunched it beneath her fangs made him wince in protest but he remained silent, not wanting to irk her any further.

After downing several more rounds of drinks you could tell Nemesis was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol; her head was lolling slightly and her words were coming out more clipped and irate than before, Sting knew from experience a drunk Nemesis was not a good thing, by the gods did he know.

"Nemesis how about I walk you home?" He enquired as he eyed up his companion. He was the only one sat at the bar with her now as Rogue had left after her 5th or 6th round to go and check on his exceed Frosch who had been staying at the house alone while they had ventured to Fairy Tail.

"Bite me Blondie, I am staying right here and you can kiss your ass goodbye if you even _think_ of trying to make me leave." She snarled in response as she slammed down yet another empty glass.

"It's almost time for the guild to shut anyway, if you really want to keep drinking we can pick some up on the way back to yours…" Before he had even finished his sentence she had stood up from her chair, with barely any swaying, and had begun to walk out of the guild hall. He had to rush to catch her up and fell in step beside her as she made her way through the cities dark streets with an impressive amount of steadiness. They walked in silence back to her house, the offer of buying more booze seemingly forgotten. When they reached her front door she fished in her pocket for her keys and with a little effort opened the door and stepped inside only to be stopped by Sting's had on her shoulder.

"You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here right?" he said softly. She turned to look at him with fire blazing in her eyes before she yanked him inside and threw him against the door, closing it in the process.

"Talking is the last thing I want to do right now." She growled as she kissed him fiercely. It was a tangle of teeth and tongues; she attacked his mouth with an animal like ferocity. He was surprised to say the least but quickly got into the kiss responding as best he could to the assault of biting and harsh kisses she was laying on him. She raked her hands through his blonde hair, pulling at it none to gently as his hands went around her bare waist and slipped down into the back of tight leather pants to cup her perfect arse. She tore her lips away from his mouth to start kissing and biting his neck, eliciting moans of pleasure from her blonde companion; not to be out done he pulled his hands from her pants and grabbed her thighs, lifting her into the air and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist which she readily did. He walked them roughly towards where he knew the stairs to be and somehow, despite the maddeningly arousing assault on his neck, got them upstairs and to her bedroom where he lent forward and lay her down on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he enquired. Sting knew she was quite drunk and upset and didn't want to take advantage of her inebriated state.

"Just shut up and fuck me already, you've never had a problem before." She replied her voice hoarse and heavy with lust. He grinned and put his hands to work tearing off her leather crop top to reveal the sheer black lace bra beneath that showed her perked up nipples poking through, begging for a taste. He bent his head down and began to suckle one after pulling the fabric aside with his teeth as his hands travelled down over her toned stomach to start unlacing her leather pants. She moaned as he bit and sucked on her erect nipple, curving her spine to press his mouth closer to her chest if it her possible. He grinned to himself as he finally undid the laces to her pants and dipped a hand in to pleasure her where he craved the most.

"No underwear? Damn." He murmured to himself on the discovery his team mate walked around commando. He ran his fingers through the soft white hairs of her most private part until her reached her opening where he delved one, two, three fingers into her slick entrance.

"God, Sting!" she cried as he penetrated her. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her as he ravaged her breast, going as fast and as deep as he could with the restriction of her still present pants. Determined not to be outdone by the light dragon slayer she raked her nails down his back, feeling the skin give way beneath them and knew there would be deep gouges there in the morning before shoving them into his pants and cupping his arse as he had done to her earlier. She kept one hand in place as she brought the other round to the front to cup his hard length through the thin material of his boxers. He moaned against her breast as he felt her touch him, her small, powerful hands where he had often fantasised about in the intermittent times between their fucks. She smirked and decided to up her own game by trailing her fingers up to the waistband of his boxers and run them gently just underneath it from side to side, getting lower with each turn then stopping before she reached his manhood then trailing them back up. Her teasing was driving him insane; he wanted to desperately to feel her hands against him, to have her hand pumping his erection, to have her pleasure him till he came.

"Fuck, Nemesis. _Please._" He groaned. She gave in to his plea and her hand dove down and quickly encircled his cock and began jacking him off; her pace was fast but with just the right amount of grip to cause him maximum pleasure. He threw his head back with a moan as she rubbed her thumb over the head, massaging the pre-cum leaking from the tip into him before resuming her work. He wanted her so badly; he wanted inside her so bad right now it was all he could do not to cum right then like some virginal teen. With all the effort he could muster he withdrew his fingers from within her, ignoring her whimper at the loss, and tore off her leather pants and his own boxers, allowing himself to spring free before diving at her again with an animalistic ferocity. He began biting and sucking on her neck even as his fingers dove back into her slick heat that was practically dripping in waiting for him.

"Damnit Sting… I want you inside me _now."_ She moaned as she rode his fingers shamelessly. Needing no other encouragement he positioned his rock hard cock at her entrance and drove himself inside her in one quick thrust. She cried out in ecstasy as he filled her to capacity and began pounding into her with bruising force; she loved it, craved this perfect medium between pleasure and pain like a drug, and like a drug she could never seem to get enough.

"Harder!" She cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in so deep she swore she could feel him hitting the back of her womb, and meeting him thrust for thrust. He growled and eagerly complied, giving himself over to the primal purely _dragon_ part of himself that wanted to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to stand. The room was filled with the noise of their pleasure, all screams and grunts, till she arched up with a louder cry than the ones before as she reached her climax, her bliss. Not long after Sting's voice joined her as he released himself inside her with an explosive yell that seemed to shake the walls with it's ferocity. Panting with exertion he rolled off her and lay there looking at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart; when he was calm he looked over to the Ice and Water dragon slayer beside him to see she had rolled onto her side and fallen asleep. Grinning to himself he snaked an arm out and wrapped it around her waist, drawing her against his bare chest and buried his face in her fragrant hair. Drawing in a deep breath he sighed in contentment before settling down for sleep, being able to hold her like this for even a short time was going to be worth the asskicking he was sure to get in the morning when she awoke.


End file.
